The invention relates to intravenous fluid monitoring apparatus, systems and methods. In particular, the invention relates to intravenous fluid monitoring apparatus and systems comprising sensors for identifying one or more components of an intravenous fluid, and to methods for intravenous delivery of fluid to a subject including sensing of the fluid during administration to the subject.
Intravenous fluid delivery systems and methods are known in the art. Such systems can generally comprise an intravenous infusion device (e.g, such as a cannula or a catheter) for infusion of fluid into the vasculature system of a subject in need thereof (e.g., a patient), one or more fluid sources for containing an intravenous fluid or a component thereof, and an fluid line assembly providing fluid communication between the one or more fluid sources and the intravenous infusion device. Known systems include multiple arrangements and configurations, including, generally for example various systems (e.g., gravity-feed systems; pump systems) for providing a motive force for delivery of the fluid from the source to the subject, as well as various further components typically integrated into the fluid line assembly such as conduits, fittings (e.g., Luer Lock™ fittings), backflow blocks, valves, and injection ports.
Some intravenous fluid delivery systems known in the art also include one or more sensors, such as flow sensors (to measure a precise amount of a fluid being delivered), pressure sensors (e.g., to detect fluid line blockage) and/or ultrasonic sensors (e.g., to detect air-bubbles). See, for example, U.S. Patent Application No. US 2003/0159741 to Sparks.
Notwithstanding the various advances known in the art in connection with intravenous fluid delivery, there remains a need in the art for improvements, especially improvements which enhance the accuracy and/or reliability of treatments involving intravenous fluid delivery to patients, and correspondingly which enhance patient safety. In particular, there remains a need for improvements in sensing, monitoring and recording the identity of fluid compositions (e.g, component identity, component concentration, component dose (e.g, current, projected) etc.) being delivered to patients in the course of treatment.